The Promise
by geeklady
Summary: After Sam was sealed into Hell, Dean tried to fulfil a promise he made his brother by going to the women he loved. Starts with Dean and Buffy meeting in Buffy's first year of College. Over the years they stay in contact via phone conversations. This fic explores that relationship and where it leads for each of them. May change rating to M later, depending on content.
1. Intro

_This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise._

Dean hugged Bobby goodbye. The last good bye they would have in a long time. Dean got into his car. He drove for hours, throughout the night and into the next day. He drove until he wanted to drop from exhaustion.

He didn't stop driving for 15 hours, because he made a promise.

He promised his little brother that he would live a normal, happy life. He had almost gone to Lisa, figuring a normal life with her and Ben would have made Sammy happy, but Dean knew while it might have been normal, it wouldn't have made him happy.

So he drove to the one person who he knew could make him happy. She was far from normal, but hell, did it really matter?

Dean had met Buffy in Sunnydale years earlier. His dad had sent him there to check out reports of a Halloween frat party gone wild. Dean had been missing Sammy while he was at college, so he thought a frat party or two would be a good way to let loose.

He had arrived in Sunnydale and found that the frat party was a bust. Probably some spiked punch. Or so he thought. He had been scouting the town, looking for any clues when it had turned dark, and he found himself outside one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. He had decided to high tail it back to the motel for the night when he saw a pretty blond girl get knocked to the ground inside the cemetery.

Hoping to play the knight in shining armour, Dean ran into rescue the girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **5 years previously**

The girl had been knocked to the ground, but quickly got up, to Dean's surprise. In his experience, a girl her size that gets knocked down, usually stays down.

Her long haired, leather wearing assailant crept closer, "I'll snap your neck and bath in your blood, Slayer."

 _Slayer?_

The girl smirked, before whipping out a wooden stake from her pocket, "well I'll just be happy for you to bath at all, I mean, just because you're dead, doesn't mean you need to forget basic hygiene."

The guy growled, and lunged for the girl, who side stepped and shoved the stake in to the guys back. The explosion of dust caused Dean to yell, "what the fuck?!"

The girl spun around, seeing a dazed Dean and tried to cover, "uhh, this is all a dream?"

Dean recovered quickly, and put on a smile, "sweetheart, if this was a dream, you and I wouldn't just be standing here, and we definitely wouldn't be clothed."

She rolled her eyes in reply, before starting to walk away, "whatever, cheeseball."

"Woah woah woah. What was that? Are you a hunter?"

"A hunter? God no! And that was a vampire," she replied, not stopping or showing any surprise at his supernatural knowledge.

Dean stopped, and grabbed the girl to face him, "hold up, sister, vampires are extinct, and even if they weren't, you don't gank em with a wooden stick like some sort of B rate movie."

She pushed him off, "look, _buddy_ , I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate you coming to my town and criticising how I do _my_ job."

Dean smiled at her, and stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm a hunter, and was in town looking into a Halloween party gone bad. I didn't expect to run into another hunter."

The girl had started to walk briskly again, "I told you, I'm not a hunter. Do you mean Lowell House? Don't worry about that, already taken care of. Demon goes smoosh."

Dean paused at her flippant reply before hurrying after her, "wait, so if you're not a hunter, what are you?"

The girl looked at him strangely before sighing and responding hesitantly, "I'm Buffy. The Vampire Slayer."

Without meaning to Dean started to laugh uncontrollably, "what kinda name is that? _Buffy?_ " he had doubled over with laughter, " _Vampire Slayer,_ " he managed to choke out between his laughter. He peeked an eye at the girl in front of him. She didn't look happy, with her arms folded across her chest. Dean straightened up and cleared his throat, "what a pretty name for a pretty girl," he managed to get out with a straight face.

"Ah huh," was all she said before walking away.

Dean cursed himself before running after her again. "okay, I put my foot in my mouth. Maybe I can make up for it over a drink?" he asked with his usual panty melting smile.

Buffy didn't even stop, "nah."

Dean almost tripped. _Nah_. Dean Winchester was not used to rejection, even if the tiny blonde was drop dead gorgeous.

"C'mon, we can trade hunting stories," he said, persuasively. She didn't seem swayed so he quickly added, "my shout!"

Buffy stopped to look at him up and down, before sighing, "Fine."

Dean grinned, while being led to an underage club called The Bronze.

* * *

Dean and Buffy easily fell into a routine together. During the day Buffy went to classes, or trained with Giles, and Dean hustled pool or explored Sunnydale. They spent their nights together, hunting whatever baddie came their way. Dean was quickly becoming attached to this quirky blonde beauty. He had always enjoyed hunting, the thrill of the fight and the joy of knowing you were saving lives, but hunting with a badass chick that was super strong and super hot? That's just a bonus.

He should have known it wouldn't have lasted long.

Within a week of Dean arriving in Sunnydale, John Winchester called for help with a job. Dean was going to leave the next day.

He was walking with Buffy through one of the many cemeteries, working up the courage to tell her he was leaving.

"What's up with you tonight? You've been weird quiet guy," she asked with a smile, "I usually have to beg you to shut up."

"Well, sweetheart, I know a good way to shut us both up," Dean said with a grin, to which Buffy rolled her eyes. Dean cleared his throat before continuing, "Actually, my dad called. He needs some help with a job, a couple of states over. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh," Buffy replied, clearly disappointed, "But you'll call, right?" she asked, hopefully.

Dean smiled, "yeah, I'll call."

"Good." Buffy replied quickly.

They fell into an awkward silence as Buffy walked Dean back to his motel room. He had tried to insist it was the man's job to walk the woman home, but when Buffy replied with a punch that dented a brick wall, he quickly shut up.

"I'll come back, ya know." Dean said, as they reached his door.

"You better, or else," Buffy jokingly threatened.

"Or else, what?" Dean said, getting closer to her.

"I don't know, beat you up and stuff," she replied shyly, looking up at him.

Dean chuckled, "well I guess I better come back." Dean leaned down, capturing Buffy's mouth with his. He had wanted to kiss her since he met her. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he felt himself falling for this girl. The feeling was new, and confusing. He usually liked a girl long enough to finish a job, and get out of town. He'd usually forget them not long afterwards. Dean had a funny feeling he wouldn't forget Buffy for a long time, and he fully intended to call.

Buffy was hesitant to kiss back at first. Parker had really ruined dating for her, but she really felt like Dean was different. Sure, he was a total womaniser, but at least he didn't lie about it, right? In all honesty, she felt a connection with Dean that she hadn't felt since Angel. He kicked major ass, while still keeping a sense of fun and light heartedness that she loved. He made slaying fun, instead of the chore it always seemed to be.

Without realising it Buffy started kissing back, making a sweet innocent kiss turn passionate. He opened the door to his room without looking, making the both of them fall inside, still without letting go of each other. He picked Buffy up, sitting her on the room's dining table, giving her some added height. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, causing him to groan.

They soon ran out of breath, and broke apart, resting their foreheads against each-others.

"Oh yeah, I'll definitely call," Dean replied between panting breaths.

Buffy laughed, before pushing him away, "wow, you're kinda easy."

Dean pretending to act shocked, as he moved away from her, getting himself a beer, he offered one to Buffy, who wrinkled her nose in disgust, "ah, no, thank you. Buffy plus beer equals bad." Dean laughed at her cave man speak and sat beside her.

They chatted for most of the night, keeping their distance. Buffy knew she wanted more from him, but knew she couldn't sleep with someone who was going to leave the next day. Not again. Without verbalising this to Dean, he understood. So for the rest of the night, they just talked, until they fell asleep next to each other in the motel bed.

Dean left in the morning, promising to call whenever he could.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, while lying in bed in a crappy motel room, Dean got a call from an excited Buffy.

"Dean! You would never guess what happened!"

Dean smiled at the sound of her happy voice. They had spoken most days since he left Sunnydale, either via text or calls. Hearing her voice was starting to become the highlight of his day.

"What?" he replied

"I'm getting married!" she screamed through the phone.

Dean shot up in his bed in shock. "What? Married? Buffy, I was there a month ago! How could you be getting married?"

"I know it's fast, and believe me, I'm as shocked as you are, but Spike and I dec-"

"Wait! Spike?!" Dean practically shouted,

"Yeah?" Buffy replied.

"Spike?"

"Yes"

"Spike the vampire?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Spike the vampire who has tried to kill you too many times to count?"

"Yes! God, I knew you wouldn't like it, but you don't have to be a jerk about it."

Dean was confused. He had thought Buffy liked him, and now she was _marrying_ a vampire? No, something was wrong.

"Look, Buff, I'm in the middle of a job but as soon as it's done, I'm coming to Sunnydale."

"Really? That would be great! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him either," he replied darkly.

A couple of days later, Dean got another call from Buffy.

"I'm not getting married," Buffy spurted out, before Dean had a chance to say hello.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dean replied, with a bit of bitterness.

"Har har, very funny. No, it was a spell." Buffy said, still angry about the situation. She spent the next couple of minutes explaining everything. Dean didn't really like that one of her best friends was a witch, but she seemed to do more good than harm. For now.

"Well, princess, I gotta say, I'm relieved."

Buffy laughed, "me too. You're still going to visit, right?"

Dean was about to reply in the affirmative when he received a text from Bobby requesting help. He sighed, "I'm gunna have to get a raincheck on that, sweetheart."

Buffy tried to hide her disappointment, but failed miserably.

* * *

Dean rang Buffy's number, feeling the need to hear her voice after a crappy week of hunting. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up. Dean waiting for Buffy's cheerful voice to greet him, but was instead met with only breathing.

"Hello? Buffy?" he asked, confused.

The breathing got heavier, but no one spoke, "ookay," Dean replied, a little creeped out, "Buffy, if that's you and you're okay tap on the phone twice."

He heard two solid taps and then the phone hung up. Worried, Dean went to call her again. Before he hit the dial button he received a text message.

 **"** **Sunnydale has gone mute. Check the news."**

Dean was even more confused before, but turned on the TV, searching for a channel that would be showing California news. He quickly found what he was looking for in time to hear about the possible epidemic outbreak of laryngitis.

 **"** **Laryngitis, huh?"** He replied to her text.

 **"** **Yeah, right. This is Sunnydale, remember?"**

 **"** **Demons taking voices? That's a first. Give me a call when you get to the bottom of it, Princess."**

* * *

They had been on the phone for a little over an hour, with Buffy describing what had been happening in Sunnydale the last couple of weeks.

"So wait, that TA dude is one of the commandos?"

"Ya huh," Buffy replied. She usually would have rambled on about Riley, like she would have for any other subject, but she had recently started to date Riley, and her feelings for both Riley and Dean were confusing. She couldn't help but think if Dean was in town, she wouldn't be with Riley at all. She felt horrible thinking that, knowing how unfair it was to everyone involved, but she couldn't keep waiting for Dean to come back. "We totally saved each-others butts with that whole speak no evil sitch."

"But now the commandos are gunning for you?"

"Yup," she replied, popping the 'P' as she finished.

"Ya know, Buff, a normal person would be a bit worried if the government was after them."

Buffy laughed, "Since when am I normal?" she replied in mirth, but she quickly sobered, "I don't know how to feel about Professor Walsh. She tried to kill me and everything, but she was still human. I didn't want her to die."

"Sounds like she made her own bed, Buff. I'm not saying she deserved it or nothing, but she made the monster. There's not many stories with people playing God that end well."

"I guess. It just sucks, you know? We're meant to protect the humans from the monsters, but what do you do when the humans are the reason there's monsters?"

"Whatever you gotta do, Princess, like always."

"I wish you were here, Dean. This, thing, Adam, it's strong."

Dean laughed, "I appreciate the confidence you have in me, but if he's strong for you, I doubt I'll be much help."

"Just you being here would help," Buffy admitted. There was silence after her statement, which she took to mean that Dean didn't feel the same way, and immediately became awkward, "wow, did I just become clingy girl?" She tried to joke, feeling awkward.

Laughter sounded through the phone, "While I think you're downright adorable when you feel awkward, you can stop. I wish I was there too, Sweetheart, I really do. I just can't leave my dad right now."

"No, I get it, it's totally fine. Just thinkin' out loud, I suppose."

"Alright, well don't hurt yourself there," he replied, chuckling at his own lame joke. He checked the time and realised with disappointment that he had to meet his dad soon, "I gotta go, but speak soon?"

"Of course, be careful out there Winchester."

"You too, Summers.

* * *

Dean hadn't been back to Sunnydale in six months. He still spoke to Buffy at least once a week, but it was becoming pretty obvious that he wouldn't be back anytime soon. That's why it wasn't too surprising when Buffy told him she was dating someone.

"So, Riley, huh? The commando guy? Not another vamp?"

"Nope!" Buffy replied with a pop of her lips, "total normal guy. Other than the whole 'secret demon fighting organisation' thing."

"Oh yeah, that ol' chestnut," Dean replied sarcastically, making Buffy laugh. "As long as he makes you happy, Princess," he added, trying not to sound disappointed

"Yeah, I guess he does," Buffy said, not sure if she was trying to convince Dean or herself. Buffy had missed Dean since he left. He had only been in town a week, but in that week she bonded with him in a way that she hadn't with Riley, even after a couple of months of dating. She had waited for Dean to come back, hoping they could make some sort of relationship work. Six months had passed when she decided it was time to move on. Dean was great, but she couldn't wait forever. Riley seemed like a good replacement. He was a handsome, caring, fighter. Not too unlike another guy she knew.

With that last thought, Buffy mentally cursed herself and continued her call with Dean, "so what's new in the life of Dean Winchester?

"Ah you know how it is, Sweetheart, another day, another monster, another shitty motel room," He joked, making her laugh. "What about you, Buff? It can't be all picnics and rainbows with the new boy toy, is it? Adam causing trouble?"

"He's been lying low, as far as we can tell. Which, ya know, totally for the good because we got some other stuff going down right now."

"It wouldn't be the Hellmouth if there wasn't stuff going down. What's going on?"

"Faith woke up."

Dean was shocked. In his time in Sunnydale, he and Buffy spoke about everything. All the things that they could never talk about to anyone else. Including what happened with Faith. And Angel.

"You gunna be okay?" He asked, after the shock wore off.

"Nothing I can't handle, I've taken her down once."

Dean didn't comment on her false bravado, knowing how hard it was for her the first time around. She wanted nothing more than to save the other Slayer. Up until the moment Faith targeted someone Buffy loved.

They didn't speak again for a couple of days after that, being too busy with their own responsibilities. Dean finished his job, and called Buffy not long after.

"Hello?" Buffy answered. Dean hesitated before responding. The voice sounded like Buffy, but different somehow. She wasn't her usual excited self, taking on a more sultry tone instead.

Thinking it was his imagination, he responded, "Hey there, princess, what's been going on?"

"Dean," Buffy responded, ignoring his question. She rolled his name around her mouth, as if trying to figure out if she remembered it.

"C'mon Summers, I know it's been a couple of days, but don't act like you've forgotten me," he responded jokingly, hoping to get a more Buffy-like response.

There was a dark chuckle on the other line, and he heard a mumble that sounded like, "Jeez, B who knew you had it in ya."

Dean started to become suspicious, having dealt with many possessed humans over the years, "Buffy, what's goin' on with you? You're freakin' me out."

"Listen, Deano, you're real sweet, but I'm the Slayer. I don't need you worrying about me."

"But you're okay?"

"Five by five."

Dean snapped his phone closed, grabbed his stuff and ran to his car. There was only one person he knew that would say that. It was the main feature in one of Buffy's many rants.

 _"_ _I mean, five by five? What does that even mean?!"_ He remembered it so clearly. Before he knew it, he was on his way to Sunnydale.

It took the whole night, but he arrived in Sunnydale, tired but in one piece, and drove straight to Giles' house, knowing that if there was a problem, they'd be gathered there. He ran to the door, practically smashing it down with his knocking.

"What on earth?" He heard a British voice ask from the other side of the door. The door quickly opened to show the Scoobies had all gathered at Giles, just as Dean predicted.

"Dean?" Giles asked in astonishment, "I didn't realised we were expecting you."

"Yeah, neither did I," Dean replied distractedly. His attention was focused on the blonde who had risen from the couch after hearing his name.

"Dean?" She asked as well, sounding like herself.

"That you, Princess?" he asked, needing to be sure.

Buffy looked confused at first, but then realised, "how did you know?"

"I called you yesterday. I spoke to you, but I knew it wasn't you. It was Faith, right?"

Buffy looked astonished, and almost in awe, "Yeah. Yeah it was. How did you know?"

Dean smirked, "C'mon Summers, I think I know you better than that." Buffy beamed at him in response.

Unnoticed beside them, Giles cleared his throat, "It's-uh lovely to see you again, Dean, but I have to wonder how you knew? We were all fooled, including Joyce and Riley."

Dean looked back to Buffy in shock.

 _How could they not know?_ He wondered to himself.

The look on Buffy's face almost broke his heart, she looked so sad and disappointed "it just seemed obvious to me," he replied with a shrug. Buffy's face changed back to awe,

"So what, you were just in the area?" Xander asked, interrupting Dean and Buffy's staring match.

Dean felt awkward, knowing he just got busted for traveling 18 hours to make sure Buffy was okay. "Um no, I was just worried," his statement made Buffy beam at him. He knew then that he would do everything in his power if it meant he could see her smile like that again at him. Clearing his throat, "Look, since everything is back to normal here," he noticed the incredulous look he received at that statement and amended it, "relative to the Hellmouth, of course. But ah, I can't stay long, wanna go grab lunch or something?" he asked Buffy.

Buffy smiled, about to accept when the front door opened. A handsome farm-boy giant entered, his eyes going straight to Buffy. Dean saw her smile immediately slip.

"Buffy, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Dean snorted, "And you didn't come here first? Rookie mistake," he commented, making the occupants smile.

The man, who Dean assumed was Riley, frowned in his direction, "who are you?"

Before Dean could reply, Buffy interrupted, stepping forward and grabbing Dean's arm, "This is Dean, an old friend, and we were just leaving."

"No, wait, I wanna talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk to you," she replied, trying to hedge around him and outside the door, clinging onto Dean as she went.

"Please, Buffy, I'm so-."

"Riley! Not now!" Buffy practically yelled in reply, shocking everyone in the room. She dragged Dean out of the room, slamming the door behind them. As they walked away they heard through the door, "who the hell is _Dean_?"

Dean walked beside Buffy as she stomped down the side walk, "you gunna tell me what was going on back there?"

Buffy sighed as they arrived at a park near Giles' house. They sat at a picnic table, sitting across from each other. "How did you know it wasn't me?"

"I just knew. Even the way she said 'hello' was different. It wasn't _you._ And then she said 'five by five', and that clenched it. I freaked and got in the car. Drove all night. Figures you'd be back to normal by the time I got here," he said with a smile.

She gave a small smile back, but it disappeared quickly, "I can't believe you knew, no one else knew."

Dean reached out and grabbed her hand, "Buff, I know possessions, and I know you. Don't blame them because they didn't figure it out," he gave her a cocky smile, "you can't really expect them to be as good as me, do ya? Impossible standards you're setting there, Summers."

Buffy smiled at him. She didn't know how he did it, but he always knew what to say to make her smile, "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, me too," he admitted, smiling back. He let go of her hand, and leaned back, "So, if no one knew it was you, why are you so mad at commando boy? Why not everybody?"

Buffy's face immediately turned into a grimace, looking anywhere but at Dean. "He's my boyfriend, ya know? He should know the difference. He should have known it wasn't me."

"No one knew, Buff, not even Joyce," Dean commented, cursing himself for defending her boyfriend.

"No bu-" she sighed before continuing, "he slept with her. Or I guess, he slept with my body with her in it," she explained, clearly disgusted.

Dean understood why she was so upset, and while he knew he should take an opportunity to get rid of his romantic rivals, he couldn't help but want her to be happy, even if it meant her being with Riley.

"Alright, I get it, it's messed up," Buffy gave him a look that told him he totally didn't get it, "you feel violated right? Disgusted that someone did that to your body without your permission, even if it was your own boyfriend?"

While initially shocked that understood so easily, she still couldn't help herself from launching into a rant, "Exactly! But it's not just that! He should have _known_ it wasn't me. The way she acts, the way she is, that's not me! The moment she kissed him, he should have known it wasn't me!"

"Buff, I may have figured it out over the phone, but if you were in front of me, kissing me, offering me-, well put it this way, I'm not sure I'd be able to trust my judgement either," he joked, leering at her to add to the effect.

Buffy burst out in laughter, making him smile broadly in response.

"Look, I'm not saying don't be mad at the guy, but maybe just take some time to cool off. Try to understand where he's comin' from."

"Did I mention that I'm glad you're here?" She asked, a smile spread across her face.

Dean felt the warmth spread through his chest, and he knew when it came to this girl, he was screwed.

"You did."

"How long can you stay?"

"Not long," he responded regretfully.

"Well, better make the best of it."

Two days later, Dean left town and Buffy listened to his advice and forgave Riley. But she couldn't help but think if she would have forgiven Riley if Dean had stayed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoy this! Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **I'm not sure how much I will be able to update this, but I will try my best. Hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I feel horrible."

"A knock on the head will do that to ya. You gotta take it easy, Sweetheart. Slayer or not, you're still human."

Buffy sighed, "It's not that. Watching Adam stab Forrest," She paused, gathering herself, "You'd think it get easier, ya know? We see this stuff enough, it should be easy."

"I'd be worried if it was getting easy for you," Dean replied seriously, "You're the hero, Buff. Not just because of how you fight, or how strong you are, but because of who you are. You care, you want to help, to fix all the wrong in the world. Seeing someone die ain't easy. No matter how many times it happens, no matter the person."

Speaking to Dean had a way of making sense of things. He understood in a way that no one else could. He knew death, dealt with it every day, just like she did. He understood the line of darkness they crossed, the world of death and despair. He knew it all, and somehow always found the right words to comfort her.

"I guess," She said, agreeing but still conflicted with her emotions. "All this stuff with Angel and Faith has messed with my head. The things he said."

Dean felt his chest clench at the sound of her voice, hating how broken it sounded. He had hated Angel from the instant she told him about the vampire. Soul or not, no decent guy would have treated Buffy the way he did. Him being a vampire was just icing on the cake.

"Fuck Angel," he said angrily.

Buffy instantly burst out in laughter, sitting up from her laying position on the dorm bed. Dean's tactless response had shocked her, but then instantly warmed her with his classic Dean-like response. She could always count on him to diss on her ex.

"I believe that's how all the soul drama started in the first place," she replied between giggles.

"Why, Ms Summers," Dean said with a smile, "That is some scandalous talk coming from you."

"What can I say, you bring out the worst in me," she replied, her giggling coming under control.

Dean sat up on his bed, unknowingly copying her motions, "Oh yeah?" he asked suggestively, "and just how bad can you get?"

He laughed as she made an 'ick' sound in response, "Alright, cheeseball, I'm going to let you stew in that gross comment while I get the door. Someone just knocked."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said, a smile in his voice, 'Don't hang up yet, I want to tell you about this hunt I was on last week, the grossest, most monstrous freak you've ever seen."

Laughing, Buffy moved from the bed, "Sounds fun?" She asked sarcastically, opening the door.

Dean was about to reply when he heard Buffy greet who had been knocking.

"Angel."

She sounded shocked, and Dean matched her.

"That douche? What's he doing there?"

Dean waited for a response from Buffy but only managed to hear a male voice ask to come in. "Don't let him in, he's a jerk."

Buffy breathed out a laugh, "Dean, I'll call you back." He heard the amusement in her voice, and was happy that he managed to cheer her up, but he was reluctant to end the conversation so soon.

Dean didn't bother to hide his disappointment as he responded, "Yeah, alright."

"Who's Dean?" An accusatory voice drifted through the phone before Buffy hung up, making Dean to feel a little better about the call ending early.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Dean heard back from Buffy. That wasn't unusual for them. Their work schedules would take precedence, sometimes meaning a call back wouldn't take place for a day or two. It was something they both regretted, but understood.

"So soon? How'd I get so lucky," Dean said, a smile lighting his face. He had just finished an easy job, and his dad had only left a minute ago to hunt down some food. Depending on the culinary choices in this two bit town, he had about twenty minutes to chat.

"The gang and I had a fight," she replied morosely.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know!" Buffy said sincerely, "We were talking about Adam, about fighting him, and then the next thing Xander was yelling that I didn't appreciate him, Giles was drunk and talking about being useless, and Willow accused me of not being open minded about her girlfriend. I don't know where it all came from. We were fine yesterday."

Buffy sounded so sad and dejected, Dean immediately felt himself become angry at her friends. Like her life wasn't hard enough with them putting their baggage on her, "Wait a minute, girlfriend? When did that happen?"

"Of course that's all you hear," Buffy replied, slight amusement in her voice.

"What can I say, Sweetheart, I'm still a man," he joked, "but seriously, what happened with Oz?"

"Left town. The inner beastie was becoming too much. He said he needed to figure it out."

Dean felt his respect for Oz rise. He'd be stuck in a shitty situation, and did his best to make sure no one got hurt because of it. It's something he could understand.

"That sucks," he said simply, "I liked Oz."

"Me too," Buffy agreed, "Tara's nice though." She added quickly, and then sighed, "Maybe I haven't been friendly enough. There's just so much going on."

"I'm not one for the touchy feely, getting through your emotions bullshit, but you gotta talk to them. They're probably feeling just as crappy as you."

A deep sigh left Buffy as she thought to herself. "Ya know, I ran into Spike while I was looking for Adam," She started.

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean said, interrupting any further comments, "There is so many things wrong with that sentence. First, Spike is still walking around? Why haven't you ganked him? Second, you were looking for Adam alone? No back up? The guy is dangerous, Buffy."

She huffed in irritation before replying, "Who was I going to bring with me? Riley is MIA and the gang would just get hurt. What else am I meant to do? I can't leave him just walking around, hurting people."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, okay?" Dean said quickly, not wanting to make her mad. She needed someone on her team right now. "Riley isn't around? That's weird, right?"

"Yeah," She replied musing, sounding distracted, "He's usually Mr. Dependable, but after hearing about Forrest, he ran off. I haven't been able to find him since."

"Hmm," Dean grunted out, hating the unreliability of the guys Buffy brought into her life. He knew the guy was going through a rough time, but now wasn't a time for a disappearing act. He felt a quick stab of guilt, knowing he was a hypocrite. How many times had he said he'd call, or visit, but ended up letting her down? She deserved a better friend than him. Before letting the line of thought take a dark turn, he asked, "What were you saying about Spike? The vampire you should have killed months ago?"

"He's harmless!" She replied defensively, "Well, I thought he was, but he said something about Willow."

"What about Willow?" Dean asked dangerously, remembering Spike's history of violence involving the red head.

"No, nothing like that," She quickly reassured, "He mentioned the fight Willow and I had, but I have no clue how he'd know. They're not exactly bosom buddies."

"That's weird," Dean commented, "He didn't stop by Giles and find out?"

"I don't really see Giles gossiping with him either," She replied, "I think he knew we'd fight."

"How?"

"No idea, but I think you're right. Only one way to find out is to talk to the others."

Dean grunted out in approval, "Good luck."

They said they're goodbyes and hung up.

Buffy waited a moment before making the calls she needed to make. She wanted to hold onto the feeling she always had after speaking to Dean. The warmth encapsulated her, making her feel safe and content for a moment. Their conversations were never normal, filled with monsters and weapons, but the way Dean spoke to her, the way he understood, it gave her back something that being the Slayer took away. A sense of not being alone, of having someone who knew her and didn't want to change the parts they didn't like. Dean knew the responsibility that came with the gig, and never resented her for putting Slaying first. He didn't tell her how to live her life, or try and encourage her to be normal. He knew more than anyone that this job changed you, it became who you are. It gave her strength to know someone understood and stood by her, no matter what.

She ignored the voice in the back of her head that reminded her that Riley should make her feel that way and picked up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she dialled their room number.

* * *

Dean paced the motel room, the feeling of dread making him nauseous. He flipped open his phone for the fifth time that hour. He rang Buffy's dorm number, her house, and then her cell phone. All three of them rang out.

He had already called half a dozen times in the past week, with two of those calls taking place this morning. She hadn't picked up, and he couldn't help the dark thoughts that clouded his mind.

It was rare for them to not return calls for this long, or at the very least a text message, but so far he had gotten nothing from Buffy, and it was starting to freak him out. He had started to think about battles with Adam gone wrong, when he decided to call the house one last time. Maybe Joyce would know something.

* * *

Buffy moved gracefully along the hallway, her dress rippling amongst her legs. The hallway soon switched to sand, forming seamlessly, and altering her surroundings. She turned her head calmly as she walked past a palm tree. She noted she was in a desert, filled with rocks, bushes and yellow sand.

"I'm never gonna find them here," Buffy said to herself solemnly. She looked around, and noticed someone in the horizon. She squinted, and saw they were coming closer. Tara. She watched as she came closer.

"Of course not," Tara replied to her previous question, "That's the reason you came."

She faded from Buffy's view, before reappearing closer. Again, she faded and reappeared closer than before. It happened until Tara stopped in front of Buffy, standing thirty feet apart.

"You're not in my dream," Buffy said, without moving her mouth or voicing her words.

"I was borrowed," Tara replied in the same manner.

"Someone has to speak for her," Tara explained, speaking her words.

"Let her speak for herself," Buffy replied, also using her voice. Her attention solely focused on Tara, he did not notice the black haired form behind her, crouching and slowly moving forward, "That's what's done in polite circles."

The form moved forward, coming to stand in front of Buffy. She was a dark skinned woman, with thick dreadlocks and animalistic nails. Her face was covered with white and grey paint, with black paint across her eyes. Her clothes were in rags, and she stalked around Buffy like an animal, keeping herself crouched and ready.

"Why do you follow me?" Buffy asked softly. The savage woman shook her head.

"I don't," Tara translated

"Where are my friends?"

The woman backed away at the question.

"You're asking the wrong questions," Tara explained.

Buffy became irritated, "Make her speak," She demanded.

The woman shook her head again.

"I have no speech. No name. I live in the action of death, the blood cry, the penetrating wound." As Tara finished, the woman raised out of the crouch, standing tall and looking Buffy in the eye. "I am destruction. Absolute. Alone."

Buffy frowned, knowing the feeling well. "The Slayer." She stated, not needing to frame it as a question. She knew who this woman was, down to her bones.

The woman stared. "The first," Tara replied.

Buffy looked down at her hands, and found herself holding a stack of large cards. On the top card was a picture. She saw herself, Willow, Xander and Giles in her living room watching TV. She squinted at the photo, noticing her cell phone on the coffee table. Dean Winchester lighted up the caller ID. She stared at the phone a moment longer before replying.

"I am not alone," Buffy replied strongly. She looked up again, and saw the woman in between her and Tara, watching Buffy's face intently.

"The Slayer does not walk in this world."

"I walk," Buffy replied, "I talk. I shop, I sneeze. I'm gonna be a fireman when the floods roll back."

The First Slayer lifted her chin in anger.

Buffy continued, ignoring the woman's rage, "There's trees in the desert since you moved out." The First Slayer shook her head. "And I don't sleep on a bed of bones." Buffy stared back at the woman, firmness etched into her face, "Now give me back my friends."

"No, friends!" The First Slayer spoke in broken English, her voice deep, harsh, and guttural, "Just the kill."

Buffy watched her expressionless.

"We are alone!" The savage woman exclaimed, her broken English coming out dominant and demanding.

A bald guy leaned between them, holding two pieces of cheese. He grinned, jiggled the slices, and then retreated.

"That's it," Buffy declared, "I'm waking up."

The First Slayer attacked her, pushing her to the ground and trying to bash her head against the ground. Distantly, the sound of drums started up, bringing intensity to their fight.

Buffy rolled the woman off her, and kicked in her direction. They jumped up simultaneously, and stared at each other. The First Slayer moved again, throwing a punch in Buffy's direction.

The drums paused. Moving in what seemed like slow-motion, Buffy fell back from the punch.

The First Slayer moved quickly, with the drums sounding back up. She punched down at Buffy, taking advantage of her position on the ground. Buffy rolled to her feet, kicking the other woman in the back. Going for another kick, Buffy missed, as the First Slayer ducked. Buffy followed it up with a punch.

Similar to Buffy's earlier fall, the other Slayer dropped slowly, as if moving through honey. The drums paused as she fell back. The First Slayer rose, with the drums coming back for a final beat.

The two Slayers stood across from each other, both staring but neither moving.

Eventually Buffy shook her head, "It's over." The First Slayer shook her head in disagreement, but Buffy ignored her, "We don't do this anymore."

The drums started up again, signalling the beginning of another fight. The drums were intertwined with a piercing ring. It sunk into Buffy's mind and made her frown.

The First Slayer moved quickly, grabbing her and throwing her down a sandy hill. Buffy hung on to her, and caused them to roll together, clutching each other.

"Enough!" Buffy yelled, her mouth unmoving.

Jolting, Buffy awoke on the floor of her mother's house. She looked around and saw Giles, Willow and Xander, sleeping on the lounges and floor.

Buffy groaned, and started to rise when she heard a growl. The First Slayer landed on top of her, and started to stab downwards with a stake, hitting the floor.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Are you quite finished?"

The savage woman pulled the stake upwards, looking confused. The sound of ringing returned, louder than before.

"It's over, okay? I'm going to ignore you, and you're going to go away."

The woman pulled back, allowing Buffy to sit up. She stood slowly, watching the other woman.

"You're really gonna have to get over the whole," Buffy hesitated, "primal power thing."

She walked over to the sofa as the First Slayer watched her. Buffy looked at her over her shoulder, the sound of ringing growing louder, "You're _not_ the source of me."

Buffy picked up the blanket she was using before, and sat beside Willow on the sofa, with the other Slayer still watching, and the ringing growing more insistent "Also, in terms of hair care, you really wanna say, what kind of impression am I making in the workplace? 'Cause-"

She jolted again, this time really awake. Buffy looked around, and noticed her friends waking too. The sound of ringing was still filling her ears. Looking around, Buffy noticed the house phone, and got up off the couch to reach it.

* * *

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Buffy," Dean breathed out, relief thick in his voice.

He heard movement, as if she was walking around, before she replied, "Dean?" She asked, her voice filled with exhaustion, "I just had the weirdest dream."

Dean was angry at the response. He had been freaking out about her, worried she'd been hurt or dead, and when she finally picks up the phone, she just wants to talk about some dream. He tried to suppress the feeling, not wanting her to know how scared he'd been,

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral, "Was I in it?"

"You were actually."

Her words and the smile in the sound of her voice quenched his anger quickly. He felt a tightening in his chest, "Really?"

"Yeah," She said softly, not expanding.

Dean ran his hand over his face in frustration, wanting to know more, but not wanting to push. He knew how he felt about Buffy, but he knew there was nothing to be done about it. Living on the road, and having Riley involved halted anything that could happen. He couldn't give her any kind of decent life, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship trying. That was even if she felt the same way, which seemed unlikely. A girl like Buffy wouldn't waste her time on a nobody like him. She deserved better.

"Buffy, where have you been? I've been callin'." He tried to keep the worry from his voice but failed miserably.

"Oh gosh," She said, exhaustion leaking from her voice as she spoke, "I saw your calls yesterday and meant to get back to you but after everything with Adam, I forgot all about it. I'm so sorry, Dean."

He felt warmth through him at the sincerity in her voice. He had been waiting for the day when she realised she could do better with her time than talk to him. He was glad it wasn't today, "What happened with Adam? Are you okay?"

"Honestly? I'm great. Not a scratch. We took Adam down, the Initiative too."

"Wow," Dean replied, obviously impressed, "Only you could say that you defeated a cyborg and government agency in one day and sound so casual about it."

Buffy laughed, "What can I say, I'm special," she replied flippantly.

"Yeah, you are," Dean said seriously, no hint of a joke in his voice, surprising both him and Buffy. Dean felt his face redden in embarrassment, and spoke again, "So, how'd you do it?"

Buffy spent the next 20 minutes going through the battle, step by step. She told him about figuring out Adam's plan, and then the spell they used. Buffy didn't skimp any detail, and told an exciting tale.

"A spell, Buffy, really? What if it went flooky and you ended up joined forever?"

"Jeez, Dean, I just put down some big bad evil, and you get hung up on a spell? I can't say I'm surprised."

"Look, I just worry, okay? I've seen things go wrong before and I don't want that to happen to you."

Buffy was silent for a moment, before responding, "I get it. We were careful. Although," she admitted reluctantly, "there were some side effects. Some pretty weird dreams."

"I guess dreams aren't too bad. That wasn't the dream I was in, was it? The only dreams I want to be in are the fun ones."

Buffy laughed deeply, "I think I would have preferred those dreams too."

Dean leaned forward, wanting to take the conversation further in that direction, but hesitated. He didn't want to treat Buffy like some girl he met in a bar. His mind was made for him when he saw his dad's car pull into the lot.

"Buff, I gotta go. Talk soon?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Buffy put the phone on the counter, and lingered for a moment. She went over their conversation in her mind, noting the panic in Dean's voice, and his worry over their spell. She felt light at the thought, almost giddy, but it was overshadowed by crushing guilt. She shouldn't feel that way. She loved Riley.

Sighing, Buffy lowered her shoulders. It was a moot point. Dean left. He might have felt something for her but that was months and probably a half dozen girls by now. Dean just flirted by nature, it didn't mean anything. He would just think she's being a spaz.

Pushing the line of thought away, Buffy left the kitchen in search of her friends.

* * *

 **A/N:**

**Hello! Thank you for all reviews, favourites and follows, theyre always very much appreciated.**

 **Sorry it took so long, but I have another story which has my main focus atm. I will still be updating this one when i can.**

 **Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **4 years previously**

"Buffy! Phone!"

Buffy ran to the phone, worried that Dawn would say something to embarrass her. She came into the kitchen and found Dawn smiling as she leaned on the counter. She had the phone to her face and was talking pleasantly.

Seeing her sister, Dawn frowned. "Buffy's here, bye Dean," she said, her voice conveying her obvious disappointment at having to get off the phone.

"Aren't you meant to be meeting _Riley_?" Dawn asked in a half whisper.

Buffy ignored her, grabbing the phone and walking upstairs to her old room.

"Hello?"

"Kid sister still got a crush on me, huh?" Dean asked without preamble, laughter thick in his voice.

"You left quite the impression," Buffy said, half amused, half annoyed. "You haven't been in Sunnydale for a year and she's still wrapped around your finger."

Dean laughed loudly, "I can't help that I'm charming."

"Mmhmm, sure you can't," she replied, small smile on her face. "What have you been up to?"

"Dad and I just busted our ass two states over to find another hunter finished the case. Dad is fuming."

Buffy laughed, "No honour amongst hunters. Didn't they know it was your case?" She asked mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Buff. You don't have to put up with my dad's grumpy attitude for the next couple days."

"Sorry," She replied, with no real sincerity in it. "Have you spoken to Sam lately?"

Dean grew quiet, giving all the answer Buffy needed.

"What a little punk," She spat vehemently. "Ya know, Stanford isn't too far from here. I should go give him piece of my mind."

"No, don't," Dean replied seriously, "It's his choice. He wants to have a normal life, he can't have his freak brother hanging around. I get it. He calls when he can."

Buffy sighed, "That's not good enough. You're still family, he should call."

"He should, but he doesn't. Can we just drop it, please? Nothing I can do about it."

Dean thought he heard her mutter, "I could do something about it." He ignored it, moving the conversation onwards, "What's been going on in ol' Sunnydale, any big bads hanging about?"

"Nice deflection," Buffy replied sarcastically. She made a quick laugh, "Actually, I have a new arch enemy." She made the previous remark in a mocking conspiratorial tone.

"Oh? Do go on," Dean replied in the same tone of voice.

"Harmony," Buffy replied bluntly.

Dean was too shocked to reply.

"She formed her own crew to try and take me down."

A loud, full laugh erupted from Dean. It continued for a couple of minutes before dying down into little huffs, "I'm sorry, but the thought of bimbo barbie coming after you. It's just too funny."

Buffy gave a little chuckle, "Yeah I thought so too until she attacked the house. Anya was knocked out, and Dawn was taken hostage."

Dean's laughter ended as quickly as it started, "What? Are they okay? Dawn didn't mention it."

With a sigh, she replied, "She's probably embarrassed. I was pretty harsh on her when I found out. Dawn was the one who gave Harmony an invite to the house."

Dean swore, "She should know better than that."

"She should, but I was pretty full on. She scared the crap out of me."

"I get it," Dean replied. "Half the time I didn't know if I want to strangle or hug Sammy."

"Sucks being the older sibling," Buffy grumbled.

"Tell me about it," He agreed.

Buffy rolled over and looked at the clock beside her bed. She was meant to meet Riley fifteen minutes ago.

"I gotta go," She replied with a sigh, obviously disappointed. "We're going to look at apartments for Xander."

"Finally getting out of the basement? About time," He said with a chuckle, "Have fun, Princess. Can't get in too much trouble shopping for real estate."

Buffy laughed, "You'd hope so."

* * *

Dean was ordering another round, a beer for himself and some sort of fruity cocktail for the girl beside him. She was short, petit and blond. A type he found himself gravitating to lately. Rather than pursue the reason behind it, he turned a smile in her direction, and watched as she smiled back instantly in reaction.

Moving closer, Dean made to put an arm around the girl, when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Seeing Buffy's name flash across the caller ID, Dean barely paid any mind as he made his excuses to the girl and left the bar. So quickly did he leave, he didn't notice the flash of disappointment come across her face.

"Hey there sweetheart, what's going on?" He asked as he answered the phone. Crawling into the Impala, he didn't notice his voice was slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"A little," he admitted. "Just finished a hunt in Big Timber, Montana. Thought I'd check out the local bar, have a bit of celebration."

"What kinda hunt?"

"Your favourite," he replied in amusement, "vampires. Different kind though. No stake or dusting. It was strange."

"Huh," Buffy replied, "I didn't know they had different kinds."

"Me neither, but you learn something new every day."

"Tell me about it," Buffy replied with a defeated sigh.

Dean inebriated state caused him to feel and think more intensely. The tone of Buffy's voice, the wariness and worry made him sit up straight. "Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah I am, but I'm not sure what to think right now."

"What's going on?"

With a deep sigh, Buffy started to explain, "I came across this old factory, right? Found this glowy ball. It was pretty, but whatever, I figured it could be something mystical. Giles did some digging, and found out it was meant to repel some unknown bad guy."

Dean grunted, "Seems handy if you know what the bad guy is."

"And now I do," Buffy replied sourly.

"Well, don't leave me hangin', what happened?"

"I went back to the warehouse, and found this monk. He was beat up pretty bad. Turns out he was being tortured by this woman."

"Woman?" Dean asked incredulously, "Like, a human woman?"

"She looked it, but she didn't punch like one," Buffy groused, feeling all her bruises in that moment, "She was super strong, like make me look weak, kinda strong."

"Damn," he replied, "That's pretty strong."

Buffy agreed, but kept going, "It gets worse."

"How?"

"I managed to get the monk out, barely. He told me the woman is after something. A Key. A mystical Key, he said. Him and his monk buddies were protecting it."

"A key to what?" Dean asked curiously.

"No clue. Either way, they decided they couldn't protect it anymore. They made the Key human. Sent it to me for protection."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, confused as he was intrigued, "They made a human? Out of mystical key energy? That sounds like crazy talk. You sure this guy wasn't off his meds?"

"I'm sure," she replied gravely, "I did a spell. I saw what they created. They've altered my whole life."

Dean growled at comment about a spell, but quickly sobered as what she said sunk in, "What are you talking about, Buff?"

"No one knows," Buffy said, her voice low, "I wasn't sure what to say. The monk, he said, they made it into a teenage girl. An innocent, who doesn't know what she is, or where she came from, just a normal teenage girl."

"Dawn," Dean gasped out, "They made someone they knew you'd protect, no matter what."

"Bingo," Buffy replied sadly, "My annoying little sister. A mystical Key."

"Bastards," Dean grunted out, "Who do they think they are, messing with people's lives like this?"

"I don't know," she replied her voice down and defeated, "all I know is, I have to protect Dawn."

"Not much will change there."

"Except for some super bitch trying to find her."

"Except for that."

"Another day on the job," Buffy joked meekly.

"Yeah, Buff, another day," Dean replied, trying to keep jovial, but his drunken mind couldn't help the sadness in his voice from creeping in. He wanted so badly for Buffy to have the life she deserved. She should be in College, enjoying her life and having fun. Instead she had super powered bad guys, and a sister that might not be real.

Buffy gave a deep sigh, "I gotta go. Dawn and I had a fight earlier. I should apologise."

"Keep safe, Buff."

"I will."

* * *

Buffy arrived home out of breath. Without knowing why, after she left the Bronze and Spike, she started to run. The turmoil she felt raged through her, she didn't know what to think or feel. Clutching her aching stomach wound, she made the way into the house. Before she had a chance to find her mum, her cell phone rang. She ran up the stairs to her room, knowing it would be Dean.

"Hello," she answered, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey Buff," He replied, voice full of concern, "how have things been?"

"Not great," She admitted, appreciating having someone who she could be honest with. Her whole life was being tough, making the hard choices and leading her friends through battles and crisis. Being vulnerable with Dean made it easier. Having someone she could be talk with helped more than she could imagine. "I got shish kabobed."

"What?" Dean asked dumbly.

"I was on the losing end of the stake," she said carefully, "I'm okay, Slayer healing, but yeah, I got stabbed."

"Jesus, Buff," Dean replied, his voice panicked, "What happened?"

"A vamp," Buffy explained, "He just got the better of me."

Dean was silent for a moment, "It happens," he said consolingly. "We go up against enough bad guys, one it bound to get a hit in every now and then."

She breathed out in relief. Dean didn't need an explanation on why she lost. He didn't assume it must have been a super vamp, or something powerful. He knew the draw.

"I know, it's just," She cut herself off with a sigh, "I've been training harder than ever before. I'm in tip top shape. I don't know how it happened."

"I doubt it was something you did, sweetheart. Sometimes they're faster, or get an opportunity that we missed seein'. It happens."

Buffy wished she had called Dean earlier. Maybe his reassurance would have stopped her going to Spike for help. Now, she couldn't get the vampire's words out of her head.

"What if it's something more?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"What if, there's this part of me that's tired. I've been fighting for so long. Constantly on guard, scared, worried, fighting every damn day," a deep exhale came over the phone, "What if a part of me wants it to be over."

Dean went silent on the other line, so Buffy pushed on. "I could have beat that vamp, but I didn't. He stabbed me, and almost killed me, and I let it happen. That's a mistake I wouldn't have made even in my first year of Slaying. There is part of me that doesn't want this life anymore. A part of me who doesn't want this struggle, but knows, I can never leave. Slaying is who I am. If I'm alive, this is what I have to do. Maybe a part of me is looking for a way out." As she spoke, her voice became quieter, smaller and sad. She almost jumped when Dean spoke up.

"Bullshit."

Buffy was shocked, it took her a moment for his response to sink in, "Excuse me?"

"That's bullshit, Buffy. We live in a dark world, and it's hard. It tough, and it's every day, but it's what we do. You are full of life. You are not looking for a way out, you hear me? Don't you dare let that line of thinking fill you with doubt and fear. I've met a lot of people in this life, I've seen their darkness and emptiness and that ain't you. So what if one vamp got the upper hand? That's life. We get back up, and we keep going. That's who you are, Buffy."

Buffy felt her heart stutter at the words. He spoke with such surety, such conviction, as if no other line of thought could possibly be acceptable. He believed in what he said, believed in her so strongly, she felt her own resolve harden.

"You're right," she said quietly, but strongly.

"Damn straight I am," Dean replied, relief thick in his voice. "Look, Buff, this life ain't peaceful, and who knows if or when it'll take us, but the moment we give up, that's the moment they win. I'm not gunna let you do that. I can't have you thinking you need to die. I can't."

She heard his voice break at the end, although no other signs of grief came through. She understood, because she felt the same. There was many times in her life when Dean made her feel grounded, and safe. She couldn't imagine losing that.

"Okay," she said simply, putting as much weight into the word as she could.

"Okay than," Dean agreed gruffly.

She sighed, "I wish you were here, Dean."

"Me too, sweetheart," he replied sadly.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Buffy called Dean. He rushed to the phone, worried. He had been trying to call Buffy constantly for weeks, with no answer or replies.

"Buffy?" he asked, out of breath.

"Dean?"

"God, Buffy, where have you been? I've been calling nonstop, I thought you died!"

It wasn't until he stopped talking that he realised that Buffy was crying. "Buffy? What happened?"

"It's mom," she replied, choked up.

Dean clenched his eyes closed, trying to not get emotional. "Joyce? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's got a tumor. In her brain. They said they can operate, but they don-, and Dawn, sh-" that was all she managed to get out before she broke down crying.

Dean was still on the phone to Buffy when he got in the Impala ready to go to her. "Babe, I'm coming, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

He was shocked when Buffy choked out a strong, "no!"

"Buffy, you need me there, I'm coming."

"No Dean, there's just too much going on. I just can't see you right now." Dean fell silent, a little hurt at her admission.

"Dean, please understand. I want to see you. I do, but now isn't a good time. Not with Glory, and mum. When I see you, I want actually be able to see you. Not blow you off to be in the hospital, or off hunting," she said between tears, imploring him to understand, "when I see you again, I don't want it to be covered in darkness."

"I could help with the hunting," he mumbled in reply, knowing he sounded petulant.

"No, you can't," Buffy said seriously. "You're a good hunter, Dean, but Glory is something else. You'll come here and end up dead. I couldn't handle that. Not with everything else."

Dean understood, but wasn't happy about it. He stayed on the phone to Buffy for the rest of the night, listening as she spoke about Dawn being the Key, Glory, and her mother's illness. He wanted nothing more to run to her, and give her any comfort he could, but instead he stayed and respected her wishes.

* * *

Dean felt like a pathetic loser. He had called Buffy daily, sometimes twice daily, since he found out about her mother. He wanted to make sure if everything was okay, but she wasn't picking up. She would send him the occasional message to let him know she was alive and well, but it wasn't enough for him. He ached to hear her voice.

After almost a month, Buffy finally picked, "hey, I was just about to call you." Her voice sounded broken.

"Are you okay? Your mom?"

Buffy smiled at the obvious concern in Dean's voice, "yeah, she's great. The surgery went fine. She's recovering pretty well."

Dean was relieved, but was still concerned, "that's good, Buffy, real good, but why does it sound like you just had to put your dog down?"

This time Buffy actually laughed. She had a horrible night, but Dean's lack of tact could put Anya to shame. "Riley left."

"What do you mean 'left'?" Dean was obviously angry, "you're up against a mega bitch, and your mom was just in hospital with a brain tumour and he just left?" At the end, Dean's voice had raised to near shouting.

"He went back to the commandos. He said they needed him. More than I needed him."

"Dick."

Buffy chuckled, but sobered quickly, "that's not all. He had been paying vamp whores to bite him. Like some sort of adrenalin fix. He said that he did it so he could 'understand me better'. As if having Angel and Dracula bite me was anything like that."

"Wait- Dracula?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I didn't tell you?" Buffy asked excitedly, "I totally met Dracula! Kicked his butt too."

Dean smiled, "of course you did, sweetheart. Well, all I know is Riley is an idiot. Being bit isn't who you are, it's a part of the job. You fight enough vamps, eventually ones gunna get a fang in ya, whether you like it or not."

Buffy warmed at Dean's words. He summed up in one sentence what she spent hours trying to make Riley understand.

"I wish you were here, Dean." She sighed, "I miss you."

"You too, Princess."

* * *

"You will never guess what happened," Buffy started before Dean even got to say hello.

"Well hello to you too, sweetheart," he replied, smiling.

"No time for hellos! You will never guess what happened," she repeated.

"Alright, fill me in."

"Spike told me he loved him. He kidnapped me, tied me up, threatened to kill me, and then told me he loved me! Who _does_ that?"

"Not who, sweethear, what. Crazy ass vamp," Dean replied, not even trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "I don't understand why you didn't off him years ago."

Buffy sighed, "c'mon Dean, not this again. He's chip boy. Killing him would be like killing a chained up dog."

"A chained up dog with a history of murder."

"Can we please not do this? It's been a loooong night."

"Alright," he conceded, "what else is new?"

"Ohh I didn't tell you! Remember the hell bitch I've been up against? Well turns out she is a literal hell bitch."

"Huh?"

"She's a God."

"A God huh? Like a pagan thing? They're tough, but she shouldn't be much trouble for you."

"No, not a pagan God, a Hell God, from another dimension."

"Well that's new."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Nice to be able to post again so soon! I had half of this chapter already written, so it was mostly filling in the gaps. The next chapter will probably take longer, as it'll cover the end of season 5. Basically, I'm trying to do two solid chapters per season. That might change, but atm it's fitting to the story i'm telling. I hope you enjoy this, please let me know what you think, and please, follow and favourite.

all the kind reviews you leave me, inspire me to write more, so please keep it up.

Thanks!


End file.
